


沙漏

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, girl!Atobe(Keiko), girl!Oshitari(Yuki)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 过了这么多年，颠来倒去，我还是喜欢你。





	沙漏

**Author's Note:**

> 双向性转！双向性转！双向性转！  
> 有两句和路人的恋爱关系/全程私设/人物跑偏  
> 忍足侑希（Yuki）/迹部景子（Keiko）

*

开学时本校区上至食堂送餐的大叔，下至刚从高中毕业的新生，在场所有人都有幸目睹了这一届的风云人物进校，忍足侑希也是其中之一。彼时的她正拖着行李箱，跟在刚认过脸的室友后面，向宿舍楼走去。室友是个来自小城市的姑娘，注意到这场景后的反应和周围大部分人一样，眼神里明晃晃的七分吃惊三分羡慕：“这，这可真是好大场面啊。”

忍足给她一个温和的笑容，附议道：“是啊。”心里却想着你们是没见过六年前的冰帝学院初中部，那才真叫一个前无古人——往后大约也很难有来者了。

不过，严格来说忍足是没有资格说这句话的，毕竟她当年入学时也没有亲眼见过新生代表的演讲。那时她还没有和新城市相处好，觉得东京哪里都乱七八糟的，上个学还坐反了电车，完整地错过了开学典礼，以致于那段语不惊人死不休的发言，她还是在毕业时收到的纪念录像带里看到的。历史总是惊人地相似，而有些人注定是要在史书里洋洋洒洒一口气霸占至少六页的。

说的就是迹部景子。

 

转眼间两个姑娘就走到了宿舍门口。

舍友打开门，引忍足进房间：“时间还早，忍足同学可以收拾东西，有事情的话打我电话。”

“多谢了，”忍足笑道，“将来是住一屋子的人，叫名字就好了。”

大概时间也改变了她很多。至少中学的忍足侑希，绝对不会这么轻易就把名字交出去。

 

*

从本国名产“中二病”这个名字可以看出，中学里最不缺的就是壮志拏云野心勃勃的青少年。当年冰帝最开始也有很多人不服迹部，觉得这狂傲的大小姐就是个花瓶，撑死了也就是只外强中干的女王蜂。流言就和学校里法国梧桐的毛絮一般恼人，站在漩涡中央的本人却像置身于另一个次元一样不为所动。学校里没有什么人了解这位海归大小姐，自关西搬来的忍足更是如此。她第一次见到这位传说本人，还是在开学后的首个社团活动时间。

没能顺利拿到新生指南的忍足对校园还不太熟悉，只能拎着包跟着人流往球场走，在半路上就听见那位新生代表公开挑战前辈的消息。有球不看，岂不亏大了？抱着好奇的心态，她加快了步伐，跟着同学们坐到了场边的观众席上。这位大小姐挑选对手来者不拒，简直是乱来，但是，见识过她实力的人都不得不承认，迹部就是有这样的资本。

久而久之，“女王蜂”这个蔑称也被掐头去尾，单单留下中间一个“王”字，献给了实至名归的那个人。

 

那时的忍足还不知道，观战结束后，自己也会冲动地走下场主动约战；更不知道这场因为时间原因没能结束的比赛，在接下来的三年里，从活动部到训练营，其中几百次历经街头网球场，竟然都没有被完成过。

 

*

晚间忍足在寝室里接了个电话。这些年社交软件层出不穷，但架不住有人就是喜欢打电话。

“不管你看见本小姐没有，”对面说，“我可是看见你了。”

忍足笑了起来：“是啊，贵客。”

“这点场面都没见过的人，将来还能干什么。”

“也是。等新鲜劲过去就好了。”

对面接过话头：“但本小姐永远都不会止步不前。”

瞧瞧，三年没见了，这个人可是一点都没变。

 

挂了电话后忍足迎上室友好奇的目光。

小镇姑娘瞪大了眼睛：“无意冒犯，但刚才是，就是……？”

忍足点头：“中学同学。”

她没有说谎。她们就是中学同学。

 

*

开学一战后忍足就成了女子网球部的常驻部员，也是少数一年级正选队员之一。到快毕业的时候，她已经和迹部很熟，有一回假期里她们打完电话之后她去厨房找吃的，撞见她的忍足哥哥怎么看都觉得自己妹妹是恋爱了。

正选们都知道迹部要出国读高中，没有人对她的提前离开感到意外。走之前迹部本着大事不能在电话里说的原则把忍足单独拎出来，从部活训练到生活学习全部说了一遍。忍足平时就帮她处理过队务，因而对这些并不陌生，只是一项项点头应下。

“小景，”那时候她还能顶住“不许叫这么不华丽的称呼”的压力，毫无芥蒂地管迹部叫“小景”——最后忍足顶着一张扑克脸，带着一丝不易察觉的不情愿，苦巴巴地说，“真的不用设一个副部长吗，至少在女子部？”

迹部一声冷笑：“给本小姐好好干活。”

但这并不是迹部走之前对她说的最后一句话。

她的部长交代这交代那，从正选到小部员，能说的人都说过一遍，就是没提她。忍足不动声色，满心的委屈持续到了最后一刻。

迹部离开之前，悄悄对她比了个口型，为免破坏形象，幅度不是很大，但忍足还是看见了。

谢——谢——你——

 

知道了。忍足想，点了点头。

往常从来都是她在复盘之前给迹部理顺心情，如今居然也有被安慰的一天。

 

*  
开学典礼之后，风云人物还是如约拨冗和昨晚通电话的人见了面。

“桦地毕业之后没跟你去吗？”忍足问。

“桦地有她自己要做的事。”迹部说。

她们坐在图书馆楼下的长椅上，路边行人不多，但经过的人大都会回头多看几眼。

忍足笑：“赶着献殷勤的人足够多吗？桦地不在，我以为你大概会找个男朋友。”

话音落地，长椅另一头的人却没有如预想中呛回来。

“你以为我为什么回来？”

空气静默了两秒。

迹部望着忍足乍看淡定实则是被吓傻了的表情，终于破功。

 

然而忍足面上还是一派风平浪静。

——还好是骗人的。她想。她无法想象迹部因为不认识的男人而受到伤害，或者因为其他任何人。不为什么，就是难以想象而已。

初中毕业之后她们联系得并不勤快，那频率拿普通朋友的标准来说甚至都有些不够看。因为有时差和地理距离在，迹部一旦忙起来几乎就处于失联状态，社交软件里也毫无动态。

她们不是那种一定要黏在一起的朋友。

初中的时候迹部就问过她，为什么亚洲的女孩子都喜欢像恋人一样去哪里都要手牵手。忍足就一本正经地解释，说是社会影响了女性建立友谊的方式。迹部显然对此深感怀疑。

当时她们在一个女孩子间“某某酱”满天飞的社会里，却连互称名字都显得奢侈。

天才少女也有不擅长的事。

至于恋爱，高中的时候忍足的男朋友换了一轮又一轮，每一段都平和又稳定，却没有一个坚持到了第二年夏天。高二的夏天，在一个天气不那么使人焦躁的晚上，她的最后一个男朋友绅士地送她回家。当时天色已晚，回家途中有一段路灯坏了，空气中弥漫着新鲜草木的味道。他们无言地走过那段暗色的路，直到忍足家附近的路口。高挑的男孩沉默地站在原地，投来的眼光恰如这个夏夜里吹拂而过的和煦的微风。

然后忍足就会意地让这段关系无疾而终。

 

*

“还打球吗？”忍足问。

“打，但没法像以前一样了。”迹部回答。

 

*

即便诸多光环加身，忍足也看得清楚，迹部一直是个努力的人，一切都可以为目标让路。遇上部活和会议时间冲突，无论怎么安排，她都不会落下任何一件事；长发打球不方便，又不能剪太短，于是就修到了肩上。更衣室里，桦地会帮她把头发编起来；有时忍足也会接手这项工作。

如今那头烟紫色的长发星河般流泻到腰间，大概的确是不准备像以前一样打球了——大家都有了新的规划，这值得高兴。

 

*

开学以后她们都忙得没空联系。但假期里她们比以往任何时候都更加自由。迹部拿以前约忍足去街头网球场的语气给她打电话，约她去音乐会去博物馆去附近旅行。

只要时间允许，忍足都毫无异议。音乐会很震撼，博物馆的特展很值票价，至于旅行——旅行也很好。

 

她们分工规划旅程。有一次忍足订了民宿，房间里新装的空调工作势头十分强劲，始终无法把温度控制在合适的范围内。看着从叶片间哗哗冒出的冷气，忍足索性裹着被子坐在床边看书。迹部躺在相比之下多少幸免于难的另一张床上，罕见地放纵自己翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里。

“忍足，”大小姐闷闷地说，“答应我，无论如何别看哭好吗。”

忍足搭腔：“好——的——小——景——”

“哼。”大小姐不予回应，团着被子往床的另一边挪了挪。

当天晚上，忍足心安理得地——拒绝了当迹部大小姐的抱抱熊。入睡前她毫无时间概念地一一处理了脑袋里跑过的想法，诸如初中的时候她就觉得迹部眼角的泪痣真的很好看一类；以及，假如真的躺到旁边那张床上去，她今晚大概要失眠。

 

*

那还是初中时候的事。

迹部偶然在沙龙的电影放映室里找到了忍足。她想开口搭话，却在目光触及那个认真的侧脸时决定咽下话语，转而安静地在她后方端庄落座。

今天是忍足的生日，看样子她是不愿意被打扰了。

 

影片终了，演职员表也滑到了最后一行。戴着眼镜的姑娘终于肯转过头来：“迹部。”

被点名的人酝酿了一下情绪，说道：“生日快乐。”

侑希。

那个名字在她齿列间滚了一圈，最终也没有出口。

但忍足还是说：“谢谢。”春日的紫藤萝生出花来，爬满了金属架和玻璃。

 

*

这个笨蛋，平日睡相一向很好的大小姐裹在被子里想，怎么就感觉不到我在追她呢？

 

 

完。


End file.
